A Day As Jasper
by Any1there4me
Summary: Continuation of the A day As Series and next after A Day As Emmett...It's Jasper's turn this time, and he's not too happy about it...but Edward suffers too, just not as much as poor Jasper...
1. Chapter 1

**Extremely, terribly, exponentially SORRY! I meant to update this months ago, but I got sort of busy...plus I was planning out how to go on with the story. But, since I updated, I expect many reviews! Many of them! Plus, you guys got lucky. This "chapter" of the 'A Day As Series' is much longer than 'A Day As Emmett', like almost 1,000 words longer...this one I think is 1,894 words with the author's notes!**

**Oh, and I won't be able to update the 8th-11th. I'm going to JMU band camp...it's going to be awesome! **

**AND...dun-dun-DUN! (dark melody plays here)...THE 16TH OF JULY IS MY 16TH BIRTHDAY! WOOT!...(turning 16 on the 16th, lol...I still think it's so funny!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Any1there4me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

**A Day As Jasper**

**Prologue:**

What Edward and I did to Alice and Rosalie is still a mystery to me, but it must've been terrible, because what they did to us and made us do is unforgivable.

* * *

Emmett stood by the front door grinning crazily at Edward and I. 

"C'mon you two. Let's go." He turned swiftly in his Cinderella attire and strolled to the Volvo. It amazed me how well he'd gotten used to walking in heels in just one visit to the mall, but for all I knew, he could actually be enjoying his time dressed as Cinderella.

Edward, next to me, sulked out the door slowly. He, just like me, did not want to go through with this, but we had no choice.

* * *

**Earlier that morning, a little after seven…**

"You can't make us. We refuse to wear those _things_, especially while doing what you want us to do!" Edward pointed violently at the costumes on the floor as I stood off to the side, leaning against the doorframe to my and Alice's room. The anger radiating throughout the room was more than I could handle, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

I gasped as Edward's fury increased minutely, sending a fresh wave of pain throughout my body.

"For God's sake, give it up Edward!" I roared at him as my pain skyrocketed way over my threshold. "We don't have a chance, so give it up!"

Everyone turned to me, mouths gaping. They'd never heard me yell, or roar for that matter, unless I was hunting.

The anger dissipated and was replaced with relief, giddiness, and dare I say, confusion. And you can just guess which belonged to whom: relief to Emmett and Rosalie, giddiness to Alice, and confusion to Edward.

"What do you mean, 'We don't have a chance'?" Edward eyed me, the left corner of his mouth twitching slightly. He kept leaning from side to side as he uncomfortably redistributed his weight.

"What I mean," I began, clenching my teeth slightly, "is that we don't have a chance, so stop trying to get out of it."

His face fell for a moment, but returned to its previous determined expression. "Why?" he demanded.

Alice, having come out of a vision, caught on to what I was saying. "Because, if you do try to get out of it, we'll just make it a whole lot worse." She grinned smugly. "Oh, and don't try to run. It's four against one, and Emmett would be able to get you before you got out the door."

Emmett smiled from the other side of the doorframe. "Yeah, I'd get him all right!" he added.

"Plus, poor Jasper would have to suffer by himself all alone with Emmett, and he won't have that," Alice stated. "He'd help us, and Emmett would gladly join, especially after _you_ recording his first performance."

_God, I'm married to the devil herself!_

Her words shocked me. I never knew Alice could be so vicious or evil.

Alice walked towards Edward as he stood next to his window. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way out of this mess, and wave after wave of concentration rolled off his being, smacking me.

Realization hit him, and he understood that there wasn't a way to get out of the horrible torture to come. His shoulders sagged and his head drooped.

"Fine," he muttered, still staring at the floor. "But on one condition."

He looked quickly at me, then Alice, a smile forming on his lips.

"And what, may I ask, is this condition of yours?" Alice questioned. She felt confident, but his request made her emotion falter to terror for a moment.

Edward stared her dead in the eye and exclaimed, pointing at the costume next to the couch, "As long as I get to wear that one."

* * *

**A few hours later at the second mall…**

I can't believe him! I just can't believe him! He just had to choose that one and leave me with…with…_WITH THIS_!

I walked in behind Emmett, who strode into the mall like he owned it, flaunting his costume left and right. I, however, was more discreet, and tried to hide behind Edward, who happened to be enjoying my misery.

"Jasper, you can't hide forever," he said mockingly. "We won't let you." And with that, he stepped out into plain view, beginning his part of the "performance."

* * *

**After Edward gave in that morning…**

Alice and Rosalie took him into the bathroom, before we left, and got him ready. I was left to change in the closet.

When he came out, it was definitely _not_ Edward standing there. Instead, a woman stood there looking around. This woman was tan and had a bright blue sequin bikini top and matching skirt on, fruit hat pinned to her head, and bright pink eye shadow and lipstick on.

Alice had just finished explaining to her that she had to sing the song "Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot," when she began fidgeting.

She looked around the circle of us as we gawked. "What _are_ you all staring at?" the woman said in Edward's voice.

Emmett was the first to bust out laughing. "Oh my god, you…look…HILARIOUS!" he cried, clutching his stomach.

We all joined in, except Edward, rolling across the floor. Edward glared at us before he got an evil glint in his eye.

"Jasper, you don't look to bad yourself," he mocked. "Coochee, coochee, coo!" He started chuckling as I stopped mid-laugh and gave him a death glare.

The costume that I was forced to wear was unquestionably far worse than Edward's, and the punishment too.

I had to wear an adult diaper, a shirt too small for me that says, "Special Delivery," and a bonnet. Plus, they gave me a rattle and said I had to swing it around like a baby. And, to top it off, I had to go up to any woman, ages fourteen and above, and cry "Momma!" or "I made a poopee!"

* * *

**Back to the scene of the second mall...**

I stood there a moment as I watched Emmett and Edward, thinking what the chance of me sneaking to car would be, then thought against it.

_I'm going to show Edward! I can do this, and I can do it better than he can!_

I got down on my hands and knees and crawled out into the open. My first victim sat fifteen feet away, so I jumped at the first chance to prove Edward wrong.

I crawled over, sat down in front of her, and began shaking my rattle. She looked up at me and stared. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, with chestnut hair and purple eyes.

"Momma!" I wailed, pointing directly at her.

Her face molded into a look of horror. "No, no I am not!" She was embarrassed, and wanted to get away. She swiftly stood up and exited the mall.

_Yes, I did it!_

I looked over to see how far Emmett and Edward had gotten and halted. They were already a quarter of the way down the hallway, and I needed to catch up. Immediately, I took action.

Woman, after woman, after woman, I went up to and howled one of my two sayings until I thought no other woman could possibly be left, but I was wrong.

My last victim was off to the left leaning against the wall. She appeared to be no older than seventeen, and was talking avidly on her cell phone.

As quietly as I could, I snuck up to her and sat down. I brought my rattle up slowly, then waved it crazily. "I MADE A POOPEE!" I screamed, causing her to hop up startled and drop her phone.

"What the Hell?!?!" she yelled, and turned around. She was livid; waves of it whacked me, and I fell over. "Dude, what's your problem? I was on the phone!" she said picking up her cell phone from the floor.

She then proceeded to tell the person on the other line, "Hold on a sec," and smacked me across the face.

It didn't hurt, but I was caught off guard. I didn't expect her to react that way, but was mistaken.

"Sorry, so sorry!" I apologetically said, hoping she's calm down, then I remembered I could do that for her. I sent her a wave of tranquility, which was a big error.

She, now calm, looked me up and down as I stood there trying to muster up a believable explanation for why I was dressed like this when she interrupted me.

"You're cute. What's your name?"

_Uh, oh…This isn't good!_

"Oh, wow, look at the time!" I pretended to be late and looked at the imaginary watch on my wrist. "See you later!" I ran, no, dashed to get out of the mall at human speed.

"Wait! I just want to give you my phone number!" the girl cried, running after me.

Something shiny glinted from the corner of my eye: a video camera.

_Damnit! I completely forgot about that!_

I seethed; they got everything on tape, _everything_! As soon as I got to the Volvo, I locked the doors and waited for those vampires, who called themselves my _family_.

It didn't take long. They emerged about fifteen minutes later with the girl who had been chasing me.

_Great…_

Alice opened the door next to me and whispered for me to get out. I did and instantly regretted it.

"Jasper! Why did you run from me?" the girl whined, pouting her lips as if it were cute.

I glared at Alice, who just happened to be examining a _very_ interesting rock on the parking lot. "I wasn't running, I was just embarrassed." I lied easily, since, of course, I didn't have a reason to tell her the truth.

"Aww…poor thing!" She rushed up to me and gave me a hug. As she hugged me, she pushed a little note into me hand and murmured in my ear, "Call me."

I was too stunned to do anything but stand there. I couldn't believe Alice would put me through this, especially me, her _husband_!

The girl untangled herself and walked back to the mall, once in a while turning to glance my way again.

"You're going to get it," I mumbled to Alice angrily.

Her only response was to smile and say, "I know."

* * *

**Later that night…**

I sat with Emmett in his room and played videogames. I was too angry with Alice to talk to her, so I just let myself seethe through game violence.

Emmett, next to me, attempted to take out my player as he shot at him. "C'mon," he kept whispering to himself, most likely concentrating too hard to notice.

With one shot, I killed his player. 'DEAD EYE!' the television screen flashed. There was no way he could've beat me after the hell I went through today.

"Man…you suck," Emmett exclaimed.

I just stared at the screen, but then I heard it: laughter.

Alice had pulled the video from the day's earlier events out and was showing the rest of the family, excluding Emmett, Edward, and I. We weren't happy, and didn't want to relive the moments.

"Oh my!" Esme cried from downstairs. "I can't believe you kids did this!"

_Oh, Alice and Rosalie will pay!_

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Then REVIEW! **

**Oh, and when I finish the next in the series, I'll put an author's note attached to this to point you guys in the right direction!**

**I recently posted two new stories (one is technically a poem, but I want you guys to check it out...I promise to update it if you guysgive me feedback on it!) Here they are: _Leaving _(the poem) and _Nightmare: The Prophecy _(this one I've gotten some reviews on, and people have told me it's good, real good, and I want to share it with you!)**

**Any1there4me**

**p.s. You guys, I need a beta while my actual beta is on vacation, any takers? **


	2. Quick AN

Well, I'm just putting this A/N here to get this fanfic back towards an area people will actual see it so they can read it. Honestly I haven't forgotten about my A Day As Series…I'm just a tad busy and working on LWEB and toying with an idea I have for another fanfic (I know…slaps self…bad me). Anywho, I'll let ya know when the next in the series is up, which reminds me.

Who should the next point of view be in? Dun-dun-DDUUUNNN!!

Any1there4me


End file.
